Korrasami - All in a Day's Work?
by MattHunX
Summary: A sequel to "Looking Ahead", the day after. And a prequel to "What Matters", taking place earlier that day. Lunchtime on the island, shenanigans and some heart to heart.


**Korrasami – All in a Day's…Work?**

**Author's Note**: This is a sequel to "Looking Ahead", the day after. And a prequel to "What Matters", taking place earlier that day.

The warmth from the sun's rays was almost at its strongest as the ruler of the day hung high in the sky, unopposed by any clouds; and so it had been the case for the past few days as Republic City was fast on the way of recovery in the wake of Kuvira's attack. The misguided, maddened, makeshift ex-leader of a military, was only seeing a narrow beam of that warm light through barred windows, as far as everyone was concerned. Despite the level of distress and disarray, after the battle, her trial and sentencing could not possibly have progressed any faster, the following day. Nearly as fast as the wedding of the eccentric inventor, Varrick and his former-assistant-turned-partner Zhu-Li, who organized the whole event for the night of the same day. Also the very night a certain pair could not have left the festivities fast enough to go on a vacation, only for the two of them, in secret. Their return, a few days later, seemingly gave the whole city and the world new hope. Everything was full of life, once again. Everyone was hard at work, restoring their lives and looking ahead.

"Are we going right now?" came the question from Korra as the Avatar was sitting and leaning back on a stone-bench, hands spread to both sides to make room for the pair of shapely legs resting between them, wrapped around her, that belonged to Asami. The latter was sitting in Korra's lap, facing her with her arms around her neck as she pondered her question.

"Hm…no. We don't have to go, yet." she answered as she leaned closer to the woman's face. "We can put it off for…a few more hours." she finished, smiling naughtily, suggestively and Korra made a happy growling sounds, before capturing Asami's lips with her own. The latter had the luxury, for the moment, of controlling her businesses and company matters through proxies. Ambassadors, secretaries, mouthpieces for the press, relaying her orders and concerns.

The pair spent every spare second, between eating, exercising or running errands, with cooing, as far as the inhabitants of Air Temple Island could see. And watch. The shenanigans haven't stopped. Even with Bolin's absence, who already became inseparable from Opal and was taking her everywhere with Pabu, as her entire family was vacationing in the city. Though, their antics were missed some, they were more than made up for by the air-bender kids who kept the adults on their toes and even Tenzin himself became unmanageable, ever since he got his very own glider-suit. Perhaps the only one whose days got somewhat less exciting was Naga, who missed Pabu and their tug-of-wars.

She was sprawled on the stony ground, near the two love-birds and made a small whining sound, nudging the ball in front of her with her snout in the hopes it would throw itself. Her ears perked up now and again at the laughter from the two women. She got up, took the ball in her mouth and decided to let her owner know how bored she was.

Korra and Asami were nuzzling each other's noses, adorably, when a big, black, wet snout pushed itself between them, as Naga rested her large head, justifiably unabashedly, in their lap, giving a small growl.

"Naga!" Korra exclaimed. "Oh…so sorry, girl! I totally ignored you all day." apologizing.

Naga moved her head closer to Asami and looked up at her, giving another growl.

"Hey, now!" Korra scolded. "Tch. Heh, heh…Don't be jealous!" she added, laughing as she kept stroking her head and looked at Asami.

"I hope she doesn't have anything against me." Asami wondered, looking apologetically at Naga, who nudged her lightly as a show of affection and possibly to ask her to throw the ball for her.

Asami got up to comply as Korra spoke after a light laugh.

"Heh. Well, she likes _Mako_, so…" she didn't have to finish as she watched Asami hurl the ball a good distance and Naga let out an excited bark. They looked on as she went to fetch.

The moment was interrupted by a noise that was the result of someone's breakfast at work, the gas from that process leaving the person's body, usually at inappropriate moments, like so. The pair looked at each other questioningly, then turned, when they heard someone behind the bushes.

"Meelo, ugh!"

They both recognized the voice of the hyper-active island fact-machine that was…

"Ikki!?" Korra called to her. And the girl's head soon appeared. She gave a defeated sigh and dragged a protesting Meelo out with her. Both of them had a look of embarrassment and guilt writ large on their faces. Korra was eyeing them with a suspicious look. Something was off. "Is it just the two of you?" she asked. She could have sworn she heard someone else in there when Meelo…went off.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Ikki glaring into the bush, as if waiting for whoever was in there to give themselves up.

"Alright…come out!" Korra yelled. And both she and Asami were taken aback as they saw a brunette head, with the distinct blue-arrow tattoo, emerge from the bushes.

"Jinora?" Asami asked, as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Some _master_ you are!" Korra chided her, hands on her hips, but neither she nor Asami were really angry with any of them. Just a little frustrated at the apparent lack of privacy. Jinora smiled weakly at them, trying to hold her laughter when thinking about their earlier behavior.

Korra sighed, and then she got a feeling, again. "Is there anyone else?" she demanded. And both their faces fell, slightly, when Jinora turned back towards their hiding spot and she shrugged to..._another_ person still in it. Their faces fell even further when they saw a gray, high ponytail pop up, then the childishly sheepish, but more amused than ashamed, older face of Kya smiling at them, chuckling.

"Kya!?" Asami and Korra gasped in unison and the older woman burst out laughing.

"Oh, you two lovey-doveys are _adorable_! I couldn't resist! I had to see some fluff!" she exclaimed, gleefully.

"F-luff?" Korra repeated the word, slowly and Kya just grinned, along with the kids.

"Alright, well I hope you all got your feels for the day!" Korra said, a little frustrated and made a face when the four voyeurs just rolled their eyes up, to avoid hers, clearly saying they weren't done with the spying. "That's it!" Korra yelled, as the earth beneath them started to quake and they yelped, all of them running for safety.

"Lunch is ready!" Pema's voice rang all throughout the place and Korra let off.

"Ikki, Meelo, go get your father!" Pema yelled to them from the entrance and the two were all too happy to obey their mother if it meant getting to a safe distance from Korra.

"Jinora…" she started.

"Coming." she needn't be told.

"Kya? Where have _you_ been?" Pema asked her, as she usually helped her prepare the food and table. And she was about to come up with an answer, when…

"She was too busy invading our privacy." came the disapproval from Asami.

"Guilty!" Kya merely put her hands up, smirking, as if she was ready to be cuffed and taken in.

She and Kya both helped with the daily chores ever since they moved in. They also went out of their way to prepare meat. Pema and the rest of her family were vegetarian, and as much as Korra and the gang could appreciate and respect their cuisine, they still needed to satisfy their inner carnivore.

Asami was especially busy when she cared for Korra, when the latter was bound to that awful wheelchair. Her heart nearly broke every time she caught her friend crying and trying to hide it. As much as she hated seeing her that way, she also cherished the memories of those few days Korra stayed on the island after her injury. Every night she would be there when Tonraq put Korra to bed. Then, she and Senna would stay with her for a little while. She often remained by her bedside even after her parents retired for the night and would often come in late at night to comfort her after she had a nightmare. If she was honest with herself, she felt somewhat rejected when Korra declined her offer to come with her to the South Pole. She understood, though, that her friend also needed time alone, as much as it disappointed her.

They all walked inside taking their usual place around the table, as Bumi was already there, hard at knitting. He and Korra couldn't resist to reach for the meaty dishes, immediately and both got a slap on their wrists, the former from Jinora and the latter from Asami, and the ill-behaved gluttons both pouted in mock indignation. Korra was rubbing the spot on her wrist as she gave her best hurt-face to Asami, who wasn't buying it, but took her hand and placed a kiss on the spot and Korra blushed. She promptly put her hand down and straightened herself, behaving. Asami patted her head as Korra sat still and the others snickered; even Bum-Ju made a few squeaks that sounded like a laugh. The Avatar was whipped. Again.

"Finally!" Pema said, impatiently. Everyone turned to the door to see Ikki and Meelo walking in, both holding onto the arms of their father, firmly, as though they were dragging him. And indeed, it was the case as Tenzin's face resembled that of a child's who wanted to play outside some more. He was still wearing his glider-suit and Pema only shook her head, disapprovingly at the behavior of the wise, and at present, not so disciplined air-bending master. As Tenzin was lead in, he paused and looked at Korra, sitting like a statue, and as their eyes met, they could relate to each other. The kids sat him down as they kept smiling at Korra, trying to hold their laughter, still.

"Right! Now, we can start." Pema announced as both Bumi and Korra turned towards their discipliners for permission, and after having received it, assaulted the meat plates. Kya had to time her movements to take portions for herself as she had to avoid their battling hands that were moving in a flurry to grab the food. Korra filled Asami's plate the same time she stacked her own and her reward was a loving smile and a peck on the neck that made her flush. The others had their mouths full and were too busy chewing to snicker at the pair.

Lunch progressed peacefully as those prone to it did their best to curb their desire for mischief. Several minutes could pass, miraculously, in serenity as everyone busied themselves with building their strength and satisfying their hunger. Asami took measured bites as she kept looking over at Korra, always astonished by the appetite her girlfriend could build up.

They heard a hum as if someone was thinking aloud and all turned their attention to Kya who was giving Korra and Asami a speculative look as if she had trouble making up her mind about something.

"What?" Asami asked, eyeing her warily. She could only guess what possibly impure thoughts the other woman had on her mind. Not that her own thoughts were any more innocent.

"I was just wondering." Kya started, looking back and forth between them.

"About?" Korra asked, looking pointedly at her, just as leery of her thoughts as Asami was.

"About…which one of you…" Kya paused, and the pair almost thought she would ask about a bedroom-secret, but instead "…had _feelings_ for the other first?" she finished, raising an eyebrow and looking between them, again.

"Oh…" was all Korra could utter, looking perplexed and Asami smoothed her hair back, nervously.

"I…thought about that…a few times, actually. After…we…" she trailed off, looking at Korra, sheepishly, who lowered her head to hide a blush coming. She shared the same impish smile that told everyone, more to Asami, that she thought about it, too. She looked at Asami expectantly, who noticed it and quickly prompted her, before Korra could say it to her.

"You first." she urged. And Korra was caught off guard, getting more nervous with each passing second, but as she began to sift through their adventures in her head, her expression grew more serious, her nervousness disappeared as she started to pin down when she began to fall for the other woman.

"I…guess it all started when you took me driving…uh, well, n-not really, then." she stammered as she went through events. "You stayed with me while I was meditating into the Spirit World, you kicked some serious butt with me and…you saved _mine_ lots of times, especially in that desert. I'd be at the bottom of a sand-pit if it weren't for you. And you always supported me. Always told me not to lose hope in what I was meant to be doing. Even when I doubted _myself_. "Asami listened intently, and the others, though, just as eager to hear and see the two of them coo and display their affection towards each other, remained respectfully silent. The kids weren't even making any of their usual noise, as the mood around the table became somber.

"By the time I went to face Zaheer, I…thought…I knew…you became my closest friend. And it didn't feel like it just happened under those few weeks. Even when…we were with Mako, when _I_ was with him…you were there to help me, all of us. And…_when_ it was time to deal with Zaheer, on the airship, that day…you just hugged me…" Asami kept looking at Korra, her expression never fading. "And…when I hugged Mako, it just felt longer." a blink from her. "But, only because of what we had, and…I knew it was over between us, and I knew I'll always feel…something…for him, but…it wasn't anything more than that. I knew…there won't be anything like that between us, again." Asami, sighed slowly, gratefully. "And…I didn't _want_ there _to be_ anything like that between us, because…" Korra looked at her. "I knew it would have hurt you. And after all we've been through. After all you did for me. We became such good friends, I didn't want anything to ruin that." Korra explained and Asami's eyes showed even more gratitude. Korra wasn't finished, though.

"And…then, you took care of me. And I…_thought_ I couldn't have asked for a better friend in all those weeks, but…it was only after I went back home that…I…started to feel if…you had been…_more than that_ to me. I still wasn't sure what I thought of you." Korra analyzed herself, then quickly corrected. "I mean, I _knew_ what I _thought_. You were _totally awesome_! I just…wasn't sure if I saw you as a friend or….more." she explained further as all eyes were on her, half shut and unblinking.

"But…when I got back and…I saw you at that table…everything just…came rushing back to me and I didn't know what to say to you…about all of that…and _**of course**__ you were waiting long! " _Korra threw her hands up in frustration, remembering how she told Asami that she hoped the latter hadn't been waiting long and everyone jolted back a bit at Korra's outburst. "How could I even ask such a stupid question!? I was a total idiot around you…again! " she said, exasperated. And Asami only stared. Korra let out a deep sigh as she calmed herself.

"Sorry." she said. And after a brief pause, continued. "So, anyway…after you…got angry with me…I was afraid I…was losing you…and I thought…I…wasn't sure anymore if I only meant it as a friend. But, then we got into a fight and…we were just…so perfectly in sync…even after _all those years apart_ you…you _still knew_ how I moved…what I _thought_. Then, you just…shrugged off the whole thing of me being gone…or…at least, that's what it looked like. Like you already forgave me. _Just like that_. And it was then that I thought…you couldn't possibly be more _perfect_." Asami had a lump in her throat. "I'm still not sure when it happened. I mean…you brought me tea and who knows what we could have said to each other if-…uh…" Korra paused as she gave Tenzin a look, who recalled the moment, and began rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward at his own apparent intrusion that day.

"I-I…don't know exactly when I started seeing you as more than a friend. After the explosion, I didn't even know…what I was walking out to when I came out of the portal. I didn't even know if the city was still there, if…_you_ were there. The last time I saw you, you were in that parachute…drifting away…and I was so focused on bringing Kuvira down, I…I only realized after, that it could have been the last time I'd see you." she paused as she gazed at Asami, who looked as if she was either ready to smother her, cry or both. "I think the whole thing happened so slowly, neither of us really knew it, until...that night." Korra wrapped up her thoughts as she looked at Asami. They had this conversation, or rather, words were said to a similar effect, by both, when they were in the Spirit World. Though, they never actually talked about when either of them began to see the other differently.

"I...was really surprised when I told you that I kissed Mako while you were away and…you just laughed it off. I couldn't believe it." Asami started her account of things, gazing in front of her, briefly turning sulky at the beginning of her sentence. "_If it hadn't been for those stupid vines_, I would have told you how glad _I_ was to have a friend in you. Especially considering our…_triangle_." she made a face and Korra let out a small laugh, while still wiping at her eyes to keep them from getting too teary, after her own story.

"I really enjoyed all the times we got the chance to…let loose…on some _poor clueless men_." she recollected with a light, satisfied laugh, having thoroughly enjoyed dishing out some serious girl-power with her, much to the pain of many unsuspecting enemies who thought they would be easy pickings.

"And _of course_ I stayed with you." she said as she looked at Korra. "We became such good friends…I thought my place was by your side."

"And everyone makes mistakes." she continued, referring to their struggles in the desert. "Maybe you _were_…headstrong and…you weren't very subtle, definitely rough around the edges, but…I think I started to like that in you. Maybe I always liked that in you. You're…_almost carefree_ brashness. It's not that you never _cared_ where your actions took you, you were just…" she looked into Korra's eye as she paused. "…_passionate_ about helping and winning a fight. I never allowed myself to _let loose _like that. And I just think…that part of me…was…attracted to that in you." Korra's eyes widened, as she considered that Asami could have developed such feelings for her so early "Not…that kind…of attraction." Asami explained, holding up her hands and Korra relaxed. "Not, yet, anyway." She added and Korra's eyes flickered.

"When we hugged on the airship…and you hugged Mako, I…saw how you…how you two lingered and I…I felt…_jealous_." she confessed, to _herself_ and to Korra, who looked just as surprised as before, that maybe it was the moment for Asami. "I didn't know if I was jealous at…you…or just what the two of you had and what I was afraid you still might've had…But, I _do know_ I was scared that things would've become awkward between us, again if…if you and Mako had gotten back together. All I could think about…when I watched you two…is that I didn't want anything to come between our friendship. I didn't want to lose…what we built." her words echoed Korra's, so far.

"And when you got poisoned…when you were lying there…and that _maniac just wouldn't shut up_…" she raised her voice and the others, particularly Kya, started to consider it might not have been a very a good idea to get them talking about all of it. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…not when we've become so close. And even after we brought you back here, I was still afraid you will never be the same…but even then I would have stayed with you. And when I saw you every day, how you hated being in that chair…_I_ hated it, as well. I would have done anything to see you get back to your old self." Korra was on edge, hearing those words from her. "I was…I was disappointed when you didn't want me to come with you." Asami admitted as Korra fell of that edge. Her face was full of guilt. "But I understood." Asami added quickly, as she dreaded to see that face. "I knew you needed time. And I waited…" she let out a long sigh. "When I read your letter, saying you thought you would never completely recover, I…I didn't know why I didn't just left everything. I wanted to be there, by your side, that instant. At that moment, I didn't care how long you've been gone…I just wanted to be there for you. " she went on as Korra could barely contain her self-loathing, talking shallow breath, the heat in her, rising.

"When your dad told us you were gone, I used some resources of my own to help the air-benders search for you. Nobody had the faintest clue where you were. Neither had _I_." Asami added, as if she had felt that she should have known." I…wish our reunion had gone differently. I was just so glad to have you back…with us. And you were different. You changed. You were more…attentive. But, I guess…I liked both the old you and the new." she added after a brief pause. "And, I...wish we could have talked about things…just the two us. But, there was no time. Or…maybe…we both were afraid to…have a conversation like this. I know _I __**was**__." _And so was Korra. Her expression, as she listened to Asami, made it clear.

"I was…so relieved when you were willing to trust my father…even after everything…I wanted to tell you, right there…Even if you only trusted him because _I_ did…you put aside your differences…for _me…_ and for all of us…And _i-it m-meant the world t-to me_. " Asami couldn't hold back, anymore, as she began to sob.

"I couldn't lose you. Not after losing him, too…" she didn't need to say anything more as Korra embraced her. Soothing her. Everyone around table fought their own tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you two…I-I really shouldn't have started all this." Kya started to apologize as she was already kneeling behind them, putting a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"It's...it's fine." Korra said as Asami slowly calmed down and after only half a minute was smiling at them both with teary eyes. "I think we both needed to talk about it." Korra added. "But, no more _peeping_!" Korra pointed her finger in Kya's face, and Asami had to stifle a surprised laugh.

"I swear!" Kya said, holding up both hands, smiling as she sat back down in her spot. And the mood was already back to normal.

Everyone looked to finish their meal, except for Korra who was shocked to discover that only a single bite-sized piece of roast duck remained on the meat dish. She shot a nasty to look to Bumi, who was already busy picking his teeth. Apparently, the whacky-uncle helped himself to the rest of the dish while they were talking. Korra let out a feral growl and the man nearly swallowed the toothpick when he saw Korra's face. She was about to take that last bit for herself when something red shot past her hand and the piece of roast duck was gone. They followed the red blur to the top of the window seal to see…

"Pabu?" Korra exclaimed.

"Wait…if Pabu's here…?" Asami started.

"Eh, He-Hey!" came a loud voice from the door and all turned to see Bolin bouncing in with his arms extended, the usual goofy grin plastered on his face. "What's happening People of Air Temple Island?" he shouted as if he was the performer at a concert.

"Hey Bolin!" Korra rose from her position a bit as Bolin came to hug her and Asami. It was then they saw another person, lingering in the doorway.

"Opal!" Everyone exclaimed as the girl blushed lightly at the warm welcome and waved with a smile.

"Hi, everyone!

"Taking a break from being the tour-guide?" Asami asked Bolin.

"Nah, we just thought we'd drop by. Just in case I missed a couple of things to show Opal, here. And…we just missed lunch, didn't we?" he noticed, much to his disappointment as his face fell.

"Bolin! We ate an hour ago, at the hotel." Opal reminded him and Korra laughed, along with the others at his obvious reason for coming by.

"Ha, I know how you feel!" Korra tried to cheer him up, patting him on the back as he was still bending down from the hugging, and she quickly shot another glare Bumi's way, who shielded himself with his hands from any possible attacks.

"Asami…" Opal addressed the woman. "Did…um…" she didn't want to burden her, but Asami already knew what she wanted to ask her about.

"Yes. I've already talked with the others." she assured her with a friendly smile.

"Oh, alright, then." Opal beamed at her. Thankful she didn't have to ask her, herself. Not because she was afraid of her. Not at all. She knew the woman would make time for her request even with all she had going on in her line of business.

"We'll go to my old office, later. The documents for the suits are still there." she explained. And Opal nodded appreciatively.

"Heeey…" Bolin started scrutinizing Korra and Asami. "You two look…like you've been crying! Oh no! What happened!? What'd we miss!?"

"Bolin!" Opal scolded him for his lack of tact. "So...did something happen?" she asked them with genuine worry in her bright eyes.

"Uh…we…kind of…reminisced." Asami answered in as few words as she could.

"You know. Who did _what…_and _when_." Korra waved her hand, dismissively as if it had been a light conversation.

"Must have been _some_ reminiscing." Opal wondered as the pair gave each other knowing looks.

"There is still some kale from yesterday. If you got room." Pema said to Bolin, who jumped to hug her, excitedly.

"Hahaooh! Yes! Thanks!" he exclaimed as he took Opal's hand and led her towards the kitchen area. "Come on!"

"But…I'm still full! Boliiin!" Opal protested to no avail, and she waved to the others as there was no keeping his boyfriend from their favorite food. Pabu scampered after them having finished his own meal.

The group finished launch and both Kya and Asami have gone with Pema to help her clean up after themselves. While Korra took some leftovers from the kitchen to Naga. Jinora went to mediate. Ikki, to spy on Opal and Bolin, likely. And Bumi, along with Meelo was down for the count after they ate too much and both were snoring on the floor.

Asami was putting a few plates away, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned to see Tenzin standing there, looking pensive. She had a fairly good assumption what he wanted to say.

"Tenzin?" she prompted him and her smile told him she knew his mind.

"I feel I owe you and Korra and apology. I never realized my…_timing_ caused such a missed opportunity for you both. It was never my intention." he said, earnestly, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine. Besides, I got to interrupt _you_ at the wedding. So we're even." Asami answered in jest and Tenzin smiled, gratefully. He cleared his thought and took a more serious expression, again, as he remembered the other reason he wanted to speak to the woman.

"There is…another matter I…wish to approach you with." he told her. Asami looked at him uneasily, not at all certain what that might be.

"Well, it is…about the glider-suit." he said as he extended an arm, to show the suit and Asami started giggling as Tenzin gave her a quizzical look.

"The other air-benders already told me about their problems with the suit. It's what Opal was asking me about, too. I'll see what I can do." she told Tenzin.

"Oh, um…well. Much appreciated! I'll leave you to it!" Tenzin bowed, giddily and walked off with a hum, eager to get back into the air and fly around. Asami just shook her head, smiling at his behavior as she watched him round a corner. She put the rest of the plates away, done with her part of the cleaning, as she started off towards the room she now shared with Korra. They still had a couple of hours to fill until the small bit of business beckoned. And she knew half that time will be spent lying in bed, stroking the hair of a napping Avatar, as part of their after-lunch siesta. She also knew the other half of that time will be spent doing something more…exciting.

**Author's note**: I searched the net for trustable sources on when the wedding took place, and some were vague, others said it happened several weeks later and these weren't satisfactory. The way I interpreted it, at first, is that it took place the same night the battle ended. Because, it's just hilarious that way, and I'm willing to bet that Varrick, with his eccentricity and resources is able to organize an event like that in a few short hours. But, admittedly it would have been too fast for the others to prepare. I don't like the thought that weeks, or even just days passed. Since that would mean Korra and Asami should have had time for each other, to grow closer and hook up way before, but didn't. And if any time passed between the wedding and the battle that amounts to more than a day or two, it means that there was very little or no character development. Not just for Korra and Asami, but for everyhone else. What did they do for all that time, then? For weeks!? No! I put the whole thing only a day later, when everyone was well rested and had time to suit up.


End file.
